(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing novel bulk thermoelectric compositions with nanoscale inclusions which enhance the figure of merit (ZT). In particular, the present invention relates to thermoelectric compositions wherein the nanoscale inclusions are visible by conventional nanoscale imaging techniques such as transmission electron microscopy (TEM) imaging. They are useful for power generation and heat pumps.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The prior art in thermoelectric materials and devices is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,109 to Cauchy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,617 to Kanatzidis et al, as well as published application 2004/0200519 A1 to Sterzel et al and 2005/0076944 A1 to Kanatzidis et al. Each of these references is concerned with increasing the figure of merit (ZT) which is directly influenced by the product of electrical conductivity and the square of the thermopower divided by the thermal conductivity. Generally as the electrical conductivity of a thermoelectric material is increased, the thermal conductivity is increased. The efficiency of the thermoelectric device is less than theoretical and may not be sufficiently efficient for commercial purposes.